El sueño olvidado
by Miu-senshi
Summary: -Estoy empezando a perder la noción del tiempo, no se si soy yo o es el 14º el que habla- Mi querido ángel blanco, sabes muy bien cuando comenzó, en un sueño olvidado-No eres tú quien ha redimido las almas atrapadas, sino tu brazo izquierdo, el divino


**El sueño olvidado**

_Nota:_ Basado en la noche 184 del manga. Spoilers a partir de la noche 131 del manga.

Hago usos de términos de una historia que escribí (de Neah y Allen también) se llama:_** Mi pequeño ángel blanco**_.

Las letras en negrita es lo que se dice en el manga (fielmente copiado del tomo 19 que se publicó en España), las cursivas son de Neah, y las normales de Allen.

_Resumen: _-Estoy empezando a perder la noción del tiempo, no se si soy yo o es el 14º el que habla- Mi querido ángel blanco, sabes muy bien cuando empezó, en un sueño olvidado- No eres tú quien ha redimido las almas atrapadas, sino tu brazo izquierdo, el divino.

* * *

Estaba cansado tras la pelea en el orfanato, tras el daño que Clown Crown me había echo. Me tapé con las sabanas con la mente llena de dudas sobre la pobre alma del Akuma, quería que estuviese bien.

Lentamente caí en el sueño, olvidando el dolor y la angustia que apresaba a mi corazón y mente.

El rostro borroso del Akuma de nivel cuatro broto de mi mente. Su blanco rostro y labios que derramaban sangre, por la espada que le atravesaba. Su voz aguda me taladro los oídos, el recuerdo volvía a mi.

**-¿Solo es efectiva contra lo maligno?**- Preguntó malicioso.- **Entonces dime... ¿Por qué estas sufriendo tú también?**- El Akuma empezó a desvanecerse de mi mente, mas su voz aguda aún me perturbaba.

Enfoque la vista. Lo primero que vi fue a Clown Crown atravesándome, como en el orfanato, la misma sangre en los labios, pero el dolor no estaba. La sangre manchaba el uniforme y por el tacto, de mi mano derecha, también la pared en la que estaba clavado.

Me fijé en el paisaje que me rodeaba: Una ciudad destruida, con un inmenso cielo nocturno, adornado por nubes alargadas. Los escombros rodeaban el lugar, apenas se sostenían unas cuantas paredes.

Aterrado intenté hablar, pero las palabras no salían, era como si mis cuerdas vocales se hubieran partido.

-**Pobre… Está poseído por el número 14, ¿Cómo no va a estar libre de culpa?**- La voz cubrió el lugar, una voz que no venía de ningún lado y al mismo tiempo de todos. Esa voz me resultaba conocida.

**-¿Dónde estoy?**- Pensé aterrado, esa voz conocida, pero aterradora, me encogía el pecho.

-**No eres tú quien ha redimido las almas atrapadas, sino tu brazo izquierdo, el divino**.- Reconocí la voz, era mi voz. Con un tono de burla y autosuficiencia, pero era mi voz.

**-¿Qué pasa?**- Pensé cada vez más alterado. No podía ser real, no podía ser mi voz.

_Sonreí ampliamente, no era más que el comienzo. El pequeño estaba alterado y eso me divertía aún más._

-**Porque tú también necesitas que te salven.**- Con la vista en el cielo escuché a esa voz, ahora era más maliciosa.

_Me guardé una carcajada, era tan divertido verlo buscarme._

-**Ya veo…**- Empecé a calmarme y analizar la situación.- **Es un sueño.**- Afirmé seguro, pues solo podía ser eso.- **Y uno de los malos.**

_Oh, mi pequeño ángel blanco, esto no es más que el comienzo. Además no todo es malo, ¿Recuerdas el trato que hicimos? No, claro que no, pero yo si. Soy hombre de palabra._

-**¡Allen!** - Resonó melodiosamente en el lugar. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y dirigí la vista frente a mí. Las piernas me flaquearon, era Mana.

Estaba delante de mí, con su enorme sonrisa y traje de payaso. Separó los labios de nuevo mientras tendía su mano derecha hasta mí.

-**¿Qué haces ahí clavado, Allen?**- Lentamente su brazo izquierdo se iba alzando, señalando un lugar.

Me quedé sin pensamientos, mirándolo, mirando a la persona que más había llegado a amar en el mundo: Mi salvador.

-**Vamos, corre AlleX**.- Comenzó a saltar de forma feliz, con su amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

-**Ma…**- El pensamiento de volver ha verlo llego a mi. Las mejillas empezaron a tomar temperatura.

-**Tienes un invitado**.- Dijo aún saltando, riendo y señalando.

-**¿Mana?**- Las mejillas ardieron. Era él, era Mana.

Dejó de dar saltos. Con la mano tendida y una sonrisa llena de dulzura me volvió a hablar.

-**Te he estado esperando desde hace mucho, AllXX.**- El tono dulce inundo mi corazón.

Oh, Mana, tu me has esperado y yo he rogado no olvidar tu voz, ni tus sonrisas, he rogado verte otra vez.

-**Ven.**- Me llamó una vez más. Era extraño pues ya quería tomar su mano, pero no lo había echo aún.

-**Retiro lo dicho**_._- Comencé a alzar mi mano deseoso de tocar la suya. El corazón me latía desbordante de felicidad.

**Está riendo… **Deliré ante la sonrisa que me dedicaba, dulce, al igual que su risa.

-**Es un buen sueño**.- Casi lloré de la alegría cuando mi mano fue a rozar la suya.

Clown Crown desapareció, me volví un niño albino. Pero me dio igual, ya que tomé su mano, la apreté y él la apretó.

Corrimos por las desoladas calles. Cada vez era menos consciente, pero no me importaba mientras Mana me tomara de la mano, mientras me sonriese.

**-¡Rápido, XXXXX!**- Gritó feliz.

-**¡Eh! ¡Espera, Mana!**- Le respondí con voz, corriendo todo lo que mis pequeños pies me permitían.

Perdí la noción del tiempo.

_Mi pequeño ángel blanco, no soy tan malo ¿Ves? Descansa en este sueño eternamente, sólo pido tu cuerpo._

_-_**Yo no soy XXXXX**._-_ _Susurré, casi en una queja.-_ **Llámame Allen, por mi nombre**_.- Le rogué a mi amado hermano mayor, a Mana._

_Mana tengo un último ruego, cúmpleme el capricho, no es demasiado. Con una sola vez me conformo._

-**Di mi nombre.**-

_Abrí los ojos, lo había logrado. La cicatriz empezó a doler, como negándome el control sobre el cuerpo de mi pequeño._

_Me incorporé, el paño de mi frente cayo entre las sabanas, también desplazadas por mí._

_Me quedé quieto, sintiendo mi nuevo cuerpo tras treinta y cinco años. Se sentía condenadamente magnifico._

_Oí como Timcanpy despertaba. Aún mirando hacia delante sentí la ira, el odio que sentía hacia mi familia y los exorcista. Se me ensombreció el rostro._

_El silencio de la sala fue interrumpido por un breve ruido. Rodé los ojos hacia mi derecha._

**-Allen.-** _Me quedé quieto observándola con cuidado, era Lenalee._**- ¿Estás despierto? ¡Me he quedado dormida en la cama de tu vigilante!-**_ Se disculpó ya incorporada. Tocándose el cuello con la mano derecha y sonrojada, sonreía._**- Creo que ha sido mala idea venir justo después de regresar de una misión.-**_ Se disculpo aún sonrojada._**- Je, je, je… ¿Te ha bajado la fiebre?**

_Cerré los ojos tragándome, a sí, la maldición que quería escupirle. ¡Mierda! Mi pequeño ángel blanco tomaba control del cuerpo nuevamente ¡Maldita cría!_

Abrí los ojos y miré a Lenalee, aturdido.

**-¿Lenalee?-** Pregunté cuidadoso. Fue a abrir los labios, pero un grito la detuvo.

**-¡Lenalee Lee! ¡Si te has despertado, sal de ahí!-** Gritó Link desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Corrimos a la puerta mientras me ponía un chaleco negro, a toda prisa. Abrí la puerta y nos asomamos. Link tiritaba de frío en el pasillo.

**-¿Qué haces ahí, Link?-** Pregunté curioso. Giró el rostro hacia nosotros.

**-¿Has estado esperando en el pasillo todo el rato?-** La voz de Lenalee tembló un poco. Y Link estalló, estaba enfado.

**-¡Ni yo soy capaz de trabajar con una dama durmiendo en el mismo espacio!**- Me imaginé la escena y reprimí una carcajada. **-Como me vuelvas a boicotear el trabajo, te denunciaré, Lenalee Lee.-** Amenazó enfadado.

**-Cuidado, Lenalee. Si llega a ser Lavi te asalta.-** A mi mente llegó la imagen de un Lavi enfadado.

**-Je, je… Nada, le habría contraatacado.-** Contestó feliz.

**-Usando la inocencia.-** Pensé casi seguro.

**-¡No me refiero a nada de eso!-** Cerré los ojos levemente. Me dolía la cabeza y los gritos de Link acentuaban ese dolor.

**-Link, deja de chillar, me duele la cabeza.**- Cerré la puerta, apoye las manos en la misma, para que no abriese.

**-¡Ah! ¡No!-** Le oí apretar los puños.**- ¡Abre, Walker!**

Miré la puerta y caí en algo que olvidé.

**-He tenido un sueño y no recuerdo sobre qué era…-** El pensamiento ensombreció ligeramente mi rostro.

**-¡Estás boicoteando mi labor!-** Apenas oí a Link quejarse.

**-¿Te encuentras bien, Allen?**- Salí de mis pensamientos y miré a Lenalee, le sonreí para calmarla.

**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-** La miré con la sonrisa en el rostro, ella sonrío riendo un poco.

**-No…-** Dudó un istante, sin quitar la sonrisa.-** Por nada.**

**-Vale.-** No me convencía, pero no parecía querer decírmelo.-** ¿Se referirá a la fiebre?-** Me pregunté fugazmente.

**-Está bien.-** Miré la puerta asustado.-** Si te pones en ese plan, le diré al jefe Komui que te has encerrado con Lenalee Lee.-** Miré la puerta, ahora si tenía miedo. El solo hecho de imaginarme a Komui con todos sus aparatos extraños me aterró.

-**¡Lo siento, Link!-** Le imploré, casi podía ver la cara de satisfacción que debía tener.

**Me ha parecido que no era Allen ¿Me lo habré imaginado?**

_Casi aciertas. No soy el Allen que tu conoces, pero si soy Allen._

_De todas formas cálmate. Acabaré con tu dolor cuando despierte, entonces no sufrirás, al menos no viva._

_Mi pequeño ángel blanco, no te preocupes esto es solo el comienzo. Voy a darte el amor que te prometí, y para ello voy a crearte un hermoso mundo… Hasta que desaparezcas…_

Fin


End file.
